


Drunken Nuisance

by pretty_and_psychotic



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anger, Attempt at Humor, Cute Ending, Dancing and Singing, Denial, Drunkenness, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Neighbors, Singing, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_and_psychotic/pseuds/pretty_and_psychotic
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo was known for getting irritated easily. It’s not that he was a grumpy person, it’s just that he simply had no patience for annoying things: constant loud noises, interruptions, being woken up in the middle of the night and such. His neighbour, however, managed to do all three things and more every single day. Orihara Izaya was the definition of annoying.(Aka that Shizaya neighbours AU fic you never knew you needed)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just started watching DRRR! and Shizaya is now my OTP... Welp, here it is, my first fic with this pairing! Hope you like it~

Heiwajima Shizuo was known for getting irritated easily. It’s not that he was a grumpy person, it’s just that he simply had no patience for annoying things: constant loud noises, interruptions, being woken up in the middle of the night and such. His neighbour, however, managed to do all three things and more every single day. Orihara Izaya was the definition of annoying. It all began with him moving into the house next to Shizuo’s a few months ago. Ever since then, sleep was long forgotten by the poor bartender. It started with loud music and increased volume of the TV, but, with every night Izaya got more and more creative with his ways of keeping his neighbour awake. It seemed that he has tried everything, from mowing the lawn at random times of the night to throwing frying pans and cutlery around with the purpose of making noise. The reasons for such actions committed by him were unfathomable to Shizuo, yet his neighbour just wouldn’t stop.

It was currently 2:41am, and Shizuo was startled out of his peaceful sleep by violent knocking on his front door. He sat up in bed, running a hand through his blond, messy hair. It was only about 20 minutes or so since he plunged into a slumber, seeing as Shizuo worked as a bartender and came home at 2:00am every day. Tonight, sleep wasn’t an option… just as every other night, thanks to his neighbour. Keeping his eyes open seemed incredibly challenging, but, despite that, he grit his teeth in frustration and prepared to unleash his heated, wild fury that raced through his veins in the form of boiling blood. Shizuo’s mind was a flurry of exhaustion and blinding madness that flashed red before his eyes; it seemed impossible to muster up any self control in such a state. Another loud knock on the door brought him back from his reverie. Mocha-coloured, red-rimmed eyes narrowed in anger as Shizuo stormed downstairs, ready to tell his neighbour to just piss off. “I-ZA-YA!” he roared as he opened the door. “What on earth are y-” Shizuo was cut off as the raven-haired man in front of him tripped forwards and fell right into his arms. Caught off-guard, the bartender held Izaya, stunned. “Shizu-chaaan…” the man slurred.  
“I-Izaya?! Are you drunk?” the blond couldn’t believe his eyes. Not only was Izaya keeping him up every night but now he showed up at Shizuo’s own house, drunk.   
“‘M not. The world is just spinning.” the latter mumbled into Shizuo’s shirt.   
Shizuo, however, wasn’t about to deal with this: “Listen here, flea, you manage to piss me off and deprive me of sleep every single night. I am not dealing with your drunk ass at such a time… Or any time at all. Now, go back to your house and stop clutching my shirt like this!”   
“Aw, Shizu-chan!” Izaya replied, “When did I ever annoy you?”  
“Oh, I don’t know! Maybe that time you decided to mow your lawn at four in the morning, or when you blasted Lady Gaga on full volume in the middle of the night?!” Shizuo exclaimed; he felt his eye twitch in irritation. Heck, it was as if this guy never slept. Was he an insomniac? He did have permanent bags under his eyes. Actually, he was more like a vampire. Shizuo’s never even seen him leave the house for work… What exactly did Izaya do to earn money? Once again, he was distracted from his thoughts by none other than the raven-haired man when he looked up at him, brown eyes blown wide and bottom lip quivering in a pout. Shizuo froze in horror: did his little outburst upset Izaya that much? I don’t care, so I have no reason to worry, he told himself.   
“Why is Shizu-chan so angry at me? I just wanted to ask a question…”  
“At 3:00am, huh? And stop it with the ‘chan’, I don’t like it.” Shizuo grumbled in response. The situation was getting weirder with every minute.   
“Shiiizuuu-chaaan!” Izaya drew out every vowel in his name, as if to further displease the other man. Notes of amusement served as proof that the man was mocking Shizuo, who gaped at him incredulously.  
“Tell me, Shizu-chan… do you have cornflakes?”   
Shizuo stared at Izaya, his eyes widening in astoundment. Corn-WHAT?!   
“Flea, what the actual hell?!” he voiced his shock. Suddenly, he realized they were still standing in his doorway, Izaya leaning on him for support, face buried between his shoulder and neck. The destructive force of an anger-fuelled fire was weighed down by a heaviness that settled into the blond, the desire to sleep now ever-present at the back of his mind. He shoved the combination of feelings as far as possible into himself, until those thoughts sounded like mere whispers. Sighing exasperatedly, Shizuo has acknowledged the fact that Izaya didn’t intend to leave any time soon. Clinging onto the remnants of patience in himself, he grasped Izaya’s thin arm in his hold.  
“Come on…” he mumbled quietly, as he pulled the other man into his house, making sure to lock the door after him. 

“Ooh! Is Shizu-chan going to show me around his house?” Izaya sounded excited, his words accompanied by a constant slur. He tried to take a step forwards, but swayed to the side and nearly fell over. Shizuo watched his pathetic attempt at walking, too exhausted to help his drunk neighbour. His vision was slightly blurry, his eyelids way too heavy to keep open. A yawn, which he found himself unable to keep in, made its way past his lips. Izaya, on the other hand, seemed to be full of energy and stumbled around actively, now in search for cornflakes.   
“Where do you keep your cornflakes? I… wait, where’s the kitchen?” he drunkenly walked forward to the first door he saw. Luckily for both, him and Shizuo, it was the kitchen. As he made his way to it, Shizuo turned the lights on to be able to see their surroundings. He considered just giving some cornflakes to Izaya, in hopes that the latter might quieten down, but watching him explore the room was much more amusing and didn’t require as much effort. He stood in the doorway, arms folded over his chest, still wearing his plain, light blue pajamas. A skeptical look passed over his features, yet he gave up on wasting his energy on frustration that wouldn’t get him anywhere. Shizuo regarded the man before him patiently. Why did he let Izaya into his house? He should be angry and disgusted by his obnoxious neighbour, yet… he found this much more entertaining than he’d like to admit. Izaya was now opening various cupboards.  
“My need for a snack shall never be satisfied!” he exclaimed dramatically, “I’ll starve to death!” as Izaya gestured wildly, he accidentally knocked over a glass of water left on the table by Shizuo. The glass, thankfully, didn’t break, but the water spilled, covering the wooden floorboards and Izaya’s clothes. Izaya, completely ignoring the liquid, kept opening cupboards without actually closing any of them. He hummed a cheerful tune as he did so. Shizuo rolled his eyes, observing the man. His tight, black shirt and dark blue denim jeans were now partially soaked in water. The thought of giving Izaya any of his clothes made Shizuo shiver, however, he chose to go get some for him anyway, deciding to probably burn them afterwards. “Wait here and don’t mess anything up, flea.” He stated as he made his way out of the kitchen.

Upstairs, Shizuo quickly searched through his closet full of bartender uniforms and other belongings to find clothes he wouldn’t mind lending to Izaya. However, his thorough search was fruitless: this shirt’s too expensive, those pants are new and… most of these would be large enough for Izaya to drown in them - Shizuo analyzed the articles of clothing silently.   
“To hell with it,” Shizuo muttered to himself, his voice accompanied by fatigue, as he clearly surrendered and settled with taking a plain black shirt with some grey sweatpants. Both items were the smallest size of clothes he owned, therefore he assumed they would somehow fit. 

After his jog up and down the stairs to retrieve the clothes, he walked back just to be met by a shocked Izaya at the bottom of the stairs. Shizuo had no clue what could’ve possibly happened now but had hopes that his neighbour wasn’t actually as traumatized by it as he looked. “Sh-Shizu-chan-” the man stuttered, swaying to the side but somehow gaining his balance back the last moment.  
“What is it, flea?” Shizuo clearly wasn’t impressed.  
Izaya just pointed to the kitchen, his eyes wide. Shizuo walked in its direction, Izaya following him. I swear to God if he broke anything… Shizuo quickly lost his train of thought as he was surprised to see that everything was just as he left it. Izaya, however, crouched down (and fell backwards, ending up sitting on the floor) and stared at something under the table in utter disbelief. Shizuo lowered himself to Izaya’s level and looked under the table, squinting suspiciously.   
“That’s not cornflakes…” Izaya trailed off as he stared at Shizuo’s cat in astonishment. For a moment, Shizuo simply observed his neighbour but soon a chuckle bubbled up in his throat at the sight of the man’s confused frown. Peals of deep, guttural laughter erupted from his mouth, his hands moved up to cover his face as he burst into hysterical guffawing.  
“No shit that’s not cornflakes.” He stated in between deep breaths, “That’s my cat.”  
“It’s so… so white and fluffy.” Izaya whispered in awe, making sure to be quiet as if not to scare the animal away. Shizuo’s lips stretched into a smirk as he watched Izaya, powered by determination, crawl under the table to pet his cat. As Izaya stroked its white fur and hugged it to his chest when it climbed onto his lap, Shizuo’s smirk transformed into a smile. He watched Izaya nuzzle the cat’s fur with his face while gently petting it. His half-lidded eyes had an obvious drunken look to them, but he was too mesmerized with Shizuo’s pet to even act drunk.

How cute… Shizuo thought. Wait a moment- his drunk, annoying neighbour was sitting under his desk, cuddling his cat and he just thought it was cute?! No way in hell would he consider Izaya, of all people, cute.   
“Hey, get out of there.” He commanded, a tinge of irritation in his voice, “You need to change into some dry clothes.” Getting up, Shizuo brushed his hands down his pajama pants. He quickly grabbed a cloth from his sink and walked over to the spilled water with the intention of wiping it. Since his focus was on cleaning up, he didn’t notice Izaya moving from under the table and attempting to change. When Shizuo turned around, he was greeted by the sight of a partially shirtless Izaya, barely able to stand upright, helplessly tangled in the article of clothing. To someone observing from afar it might’ve seemed hilarious: an exhausted, stunned man in pajamas staring at his neighbour struggling to take his shirt off, on the verge of falling over. Shizuo, on the other hand, didn’t even think of laughing as he gaped at the exposed, pale skin of Izaya’s upper body. His slim waist was accompanied by an outline of abs at the front, while the muscles of his shoulders and chest flexed as he tried to wriggle out of his shirt. You could say he looked fragile, but Shizuo, who knew him well, would not be misled by his delicate looks. Izaya was extremely thin, yet mesmerizing and… somewhat attractive. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Shizuo’s eyebrows knitted in a deep frown. He should not be having such thoughts about his neighbour. Especially when the latter was drunk. Shizuo was infuriated by his presence even more than he normally would be, yet, as he watched the seemingly endless struggle, he dropped the cloth and went to aid Izaya. 

As Shizuo reached the other man, he strained to hear Izaya’s displeased mumbling, but it was was muffled with the fabric over his face. The blond grabbed the shirt and pulled it over the latter’s head in one motion. As he chucked the shirt sideways, he came face to face with a disheveled Izaya. He’s never seen his neighbour in such a state: messy hair, strands of it sticking out in different directions, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Shizuo met Izaya’s half-lidded stare and lowered his gaze to the man’s parted lips. That exact moment, however, Izaya took a step sideways, nearly toppling over. Shizuo’s arms reached out and wrapped around his waist to prevent Izaya from falling. All of a sudden, Shizuo was overwhelmed by so much physical contact: he was practically hugging Izaya, feeling the warm skin of his bare waist. Quickly regretting his actions, he let go of Izaya and hastily took a step back. The latter lost his balance all over again, his knees buckled under him and he ended up on the hard, wooden floor.  
“What was that?!” he slurred rather angrily, “Why did you let go, you damn protozoan?”  
A hotness that could only be called fury flared up in Shizuo all over again as he kept his facial expression devoid of emotion. He picked up the remaining clothes and tried not to focus on Izaya’s torso as much.  
“Let’s go upstairs. I’ve had enough of this shit. You need to get dressed and we both need to sleep.” he said through gritted teeth.  
“Shizu-chan-”  
“Stop calling me that.”  
“But Shizu-chan! I...can’t get up.” Izaya said, pouting like a child who didn’t get the candy he wanted.  
Shizuo reminded himself that he should find this display tiresome, but not in any way endearing. He simply raised his eyebrows at the pouting Izaya.  
“I- I mean, I can…” he muttered, “But the ground jussst...won’t let me.” His arms flailed in the air as if to emphasize the point he was trying to make. Which was, in fact, a very illogical point. Shizuo snorted and walked over to the man on the floor. Considering Izaya’s light weight, Shizuo’s strong arms picked him up effortlessly and tossed him over one shoulder. He now had to cling to the hope that Izaya wouldn’t throw up all over his back. 

Just as Shizuo was about to enter his bedroom, Izaya wriggled gracelessly, wanting to be released from the strong grasp the bartender had on him.   
“What’s your problem?” asked the blond.  
“I d-don’t think I can-” a retching noise interrupted his speech.  
Quickly changing directions, Shizuo rushed to the bathroom and threw the toilet seat open with such force, the concern of it breaking crossed his mind for a split second. Izaya was lowered to the ground just as the acidic substance spilled uncontrollably out of his trembling body. A revolting smell filled the room, yet Shizuo tolerated it for the sake of making sure Izaya was alright- making sure that his bathroom stayed clean, he told himself. The times Izaya calmed down and desperately gasped for air kept being broken by more of the fluids leaving his intoxicated organism; Shizuo flinched more and more visibly at the pain the other man was clearly going through. The blond went to drop the clothes he was still holding on his bed and poured a glass of water for the raven before returning to the bathroom. He observed the sight before him: Izaya, slumped forwards against the toilet seat, breathing heavily. His weakened body shook as he tried to catch his breath. A sudden sympathy washed over Shizuo. Setting the glass aside, he bent down by Izaya and rested his hands on the other man’s shoulders. He rubbed soothing circles into the pale skin.  
“‘Zaya,” he said quietly, “Drink some water.” he reached over for the glass and handed it to Izaya.  
The latter accepted the offer and sipped at the clear liquid. Shizuo’s hands roamed his exposed back, stroking it in a comforting manner. His gaze softened even more, any previous anger evaporating for a moment, upon seeing the raven’s exhausted look. Standing up, Shizuo pulled open a drawer and took out an unopened toothbrush.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.” he simply stated, thankful that Izaya managed to not get any vomit on himself or his surroundings. When Izaya was done, he looked at Shizuo with wide eyes.  
“How’re you feeling?” the blond asked.  
After a moment of hesitation, a mischievous smile made its way onto Izaya’s face: “Well enough to be carried by Shizu-chan again!”

When they finally made it to Shizuo’s room, Izaya was unceremoniously dumped onto the bed, any previous events disregarded.  
“Will you finally put a shirt on?” Shizuo asked as he motioned at the clothes abandoned on the bed. The man being addressed, however, was sprawled across the mattress.  
“Jeans are complicated.” He responded into the bedsheets.  
Shizuo sighed in exasperation for what felt like the millionth time that night. He has finally come to terms with the fact that he’d have to take Izaya’s clothes off for him. This was like baby-sitting, except much more difficult, seeing as the other man suddenly looked so beautiful. Shizuo cringed internally at his own thoughts and proceeded towards the bed. Once there, he helped Izaya wriggle out of the denim confines of his legs and forced a pair of grey sweatpants onto him. The whole time, he somehow averted his eyes from the other man. Even though Shizuo chose his smallest shirt, its collar hung off of one of Izaya’s shoulders, revealing his collarbone. The contrast of black and Izaya’s pale skin was enthralling. Looking closely, Shizuo could see specks of gold in the depth of Izaya’s brown eyes. It was so strange, seeing those eyes devoid of any malice in them. For once, the depth of his gaze was stripped of anything that might’ve caused Shizuo to sense a surge of aggression. It was the only time the blond could admit the beauty of Izaya’s eyes.  
“Shizu-chan!” Izaya’s voice broke the silence and Shizuo was, for once, thankful that his train of thought was interrupted.  
“Quit pestering me and go to bed. See, I’m nice enough to let you sleep in mine.” Looking after a drunk Izaya really was like baby-sitting.  
“Is Shizu-chan going to sleep with me?”  
Shizuo spluttered at the phrasing of the sentence. His cheeks flushed a bright crimson as he stuttered: “N-no! Just shut up already, flea.”  
“You’re so mean…” The latter squinted at Shizuo, “And demanding.” he huffed out an exasperated breath and fell back onto the bed.  
The bartender was relieved to see his neighbour finally calming down and doing as he was told. This night was just a crazy, tiring experience he wanted to forget as soon as possible. The moment Shizuo stood up, Izaya turned over and reach for his phone. Shizuo left it on the nightstand when it fell out of the pocket of Izaya’s jeans as he was taking them off.  
“I am not tired in the slightest and I want to play some music!” Izaya declared.  
Oh no, not this again! How on earth did this man have any power left in him after throwing up the contents of his stomach into Shizuo’s toilet? Shizuo spun around and made a grab for the device in Izaya’s hands. However, the other man twisted sideways, not letting him get anywhere near it.   
“Flea. Cut it out, I’m serious.”  
“Shizu-chan always gets so mad when I play music… It’s fun!” Izaya rolled on the bed as he randomly tapped the screen with his finger.   
A loud tune blasted out of the phone on full volume (since when were phones that loud?), making the leftover peace in the room disappear. Shizuo grunted in frustration as he recognized “Light ‘Em Up” by Fall Out Boy. He felt his eye twitch and his hands curl into fists as he took a deep breath in an attempt to stay calm. Even when drunk, Izaya was the most irksome person who ever walked this planet. Giving up, Shizuo sat down on the bed as Izaya clumsily scrambled out of it. 

Be careful making wishes in the dark, Izaya mouthed the words and pumped his fists up and down as Shizuo watched him, his expression guarded. The drunk man laughed giddily when Shizuo covered his face with his hands. The blond was ready to collapse and sleep for the next few years, yet he had to be witnessing Izaya dance around his room. Shizuo wondered how the other man didn’t lose his balance and end up on the carpeted floor yet.   
“My songs kno-ow what you did in the dark!” Izaya all but screamed as he threw his arms wide open.   
By now, he was contemplating whether or not Izaya was an alcoholic who only woke up him up at night due to a lack of sobriety, but the thought was abandoned when he realized: if that was the case, Izaya would’ve come to his house way earlier. However, his neighbour’s laughter and ridiculous movements caused Shizuo’s expression to morph into one of slight enjoyment; his lips formed a small smile. Izaya’s joy was contagious, whether Shizuo liked it or not and, despite any attempts to stop himself, he hummed the tune of the song. He had to admit, the dork waving his arms around and drunkenly yelling before him was adorable. Soon enough, he burst into singing the chorus, accompanying Izaya’s shouting. The man’s eyes lit up with glee.  
“Grumpy Shizu-chan is singing!” he exclaimed.  
Shizuo immediately shut his mouth and his cheeks turned a bright shade of scarlet. Izaya was left unfazed by such a reaction. He stumbled over to where Shizuo sat and dropped heavily onto his lap, not bothered whatsoever by the blond’s protests.   
“Sing with me.” despite the slight slur, his gaze was steady, his tone oddly demanding.   
Once again, he sang the final lines of the song. Shizuo, stunned by such an act, could only comply and hum quietly. As the song came to an end, they were both laughing with joy, Shizuo’s arms wrapped around Izaya. 

It was then that Izaya quietened down and mumbled: “Let’s go to sleep…” Into Shizuo’s shoulder. The blond pick him up carefully and placed him onto the bed, making sure to place a warm blanket over him. As he watched Izaya snuggle in the bedsheets, his chest filled with a warm happiness that spread throughout his whole body. He was tingling with the strange, unknown sensation. A smile that just wouldn’t leave his face made his cheeks hurt. Shizuo moved closer to Izaya and gently stroked his dark hair. He directed his affectionate gaze at the relaxed face of the man on his bed. Yeah, he might’ve been irritating him for the past few months, yet… Just now he seemed so carefree and cheerful, his eyes gleaming with delight. It was only a few hours ago that Shizuo discovered the charm of his porcelain skin and the contrast it created with his dark hair, yet he felt an affectionate feeling well up in him. In that moment, Shizuo was convinced that he’d stay awake for a million more nights, just to see Izaya that happy.

Just as every other moment, this one was interrupted, not for the first time, by Izaya himself.   
“Stay with me, Shizu-chan.” It was a barely audible whisper, but it didn’t cease to make Shizuo’s heart skip a beat. It was as if his breathing stopped for a moment. Heck, the whole world stopped for a moment. Shizuo decided against the part of his mind screaming at him to stop and climbed under the covers next to Izaya’s warm body. Instantaneously, Izaya turned over and hugged Shizuo. It was such an adorable, tender gesture that the blond couldn’t contain another smile. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held him, nuzzling his hair that was right below his chin. Izaya smelled of shampoo, alcohol and a bit of cinnamon when Shizuo breathed in. The comfort of the whole situation made Shizuo feel a pleasant wave of sleep roll over him.   
“Good night, Izaya.” he said quietly, kissing the top of the man’s head.  
“Mm… Good night, Shizuo.” if the man thought his breathing stopped before, he was sure that by now he would suffocate as a result of experiencing so many overwhelming feelings all at once, simply because of the way the raven said his name.  
“You know, Izaya…” he whispered, “You’re not that annoying, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr in case anyone's interested: http://pretty-and-psychotic.tumblr.com/


End file.
